


Tales From A Bus

by malum_animi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malum_animi/pseuds/malum_animi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little glimpses into the lives of the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the ficlets100 comm over on LiveJournal. I'm posting these over there too, so check them out and please comment! Feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Table is here http://tremble-beloved.livejournal.com/23613.html

**#001- Guilty: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

There were times that Gerard looked at Mikey and felt nothing but guilt. And nothing he could do would stop the queasy feeling in his stomach or the voice in his head listing all the times he’d done Mikey wrong.

  _You should have said no all those years ago when he crawled into your bed._

_You’re the reason he started drinking._

_It was your idea to stay at the Paramour._

_He could have gotten married._

But then Mikey’d crawl into their bunk and wrap his body around Gerard’s and the voice would go silent and his stomach would stop hurting.

**#002-New: Bob Bryar**

Bob knew these guys, they were his friends, but when he showed up for the first rehearsal he felt almost like a stranger. This wasn’t the band he’d gone to Europe with, Gerard was sober and oddly silent curled up in a corner with Frank and Mikey hovering close by and Ray was anxiously turning his guitar. Bob reached down and patted the drumsticks in his pocket; this was too different for him. But then Frank looked up at him and grinned.

“Bob!”

Fuck it, he thought, different or not, it would kill him if he let these guys down.

**#003-Solitude: Mikey Way/Frank Iero**

Sometimes Mikey just needed to be alone. But when one was living with Frank Iero that was easier said than done; Frank was a loud fucker and he had no concept of personal space. Mikey rubbed at his temples and tried to tune Frank out when the room went silent. He looked up and saw Frank staring at him.

“I’m sorry Mikey.  I’m gonna go to Ray’s, you take a nap and when I get back I’ll make you dinner?”

Mikey nodded and Frank stood up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he was gone, leaving Mikey alone.

**#004-Content: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Gerard sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed, burying his face in the pillow. While he loved touring, he loved sleeping in his own bed even more. He blinked his eyes open when an arm flopped across his chest. He smiled when he saw Frank, curled up against Gerard’s side still fast asleep. They had finally worked through their shit during the last leg of the tour and Frank had all but moved in when they’d gotten home. Not that Gerard minded; having Frank here with him was all Gerard would ever ask for in life, he was content now.

**#005-Tale: Frank Iero**

Gerard told the best stories ever, Frank thought. Most of them ended up in songs or his comic, and others were especially reserved for Mikey when he had a bad day. But Frank loved when he could bribe Gerard into his bunk (with coffee) and get him to pass the time by telling Frank stories. Some of them were about his and Mikey’s childhood, or about a particular city they’d stopped at.  But to Frank, the best ones were the ones he made up on the spot, hands flailing and turning them all into superheroes (Pete was always the villain).

**#006-Distort: Mikey Way**

In some part of Mikey’s mind, he knew whatever was wrong with his brain was what was making him react to the Paramour like this. That part knew that the house wasn’t really haunted. But the rest of him refused to admit that. So he snuck into Gerard’s room like a child, letting his big brother comfort him. Until he hit rock bottom.  And then Ray was carrying him to a car, and he could hear Gerard telling him he’d be ok. Mikey saw through the distortion enough to know that Gerard was right, that he really would be ok.

**#007-Luxury: Ray Toro**

When they first were given a tour of Warner Bro. Records, Ray thought he was going to pop a boner over some of the guitars he saw. Frank laughed at him, but Ray knew he was secretly doing the same thing himself, Ray had seen the way he’d twitched toward a few of them. Then Craig told them that after the paperwork was done they would get to play some of them. Ray and Frank (who’d given up trying to be sneaky) turned to Brian, who laughed “Let’s get this done then, before these two make off with your guitars.”

**#008-Listen: Frank Iero**

Frank knew he got on his band’s nerves some times, his ability talk more that Gerard wore on them when they were all trapped on the bus. He knew that a lot of the time when he talked they were ignoring him. He never took it personally, because he knew that when it mattered they always listened. Gee would always listen about Frank’s new tattoo ideas, Ray always up for a conversation about music, Mikey was good to talk to when he needed to rant and when he was missing his dogs Bob would let Frank ramble. They always listened.

**#009-Party: Gerard Way/Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

They hadn’t gone to the party looking for a threesome. Well, at least Gerard hadn’t. And when Mikey introduced him to Frank, Gerard had no idea just what his brother was planning. But Frank was hot, despite his white boy dreads, and when Mikey told him that Frank knew about them and suggested they take him home with them, Gerard wasn’t about to say no. It wasn’t until a couple years later, waking up to the sounds of Frank sucking Mikey off, that Gerard realized just how manipulative his little brother was. He wouldn’t complain though, it’d given them Frank.  

**#010-Scent: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Gerard Way stank. This was a fact that Frank had come to accept years ago, and no matter how much sex one offered or threatened to hold back, Gerard would not shower. That was on tour though, and when they got off, Frank would be damned if he let Gerard into his bed smelling like that. It took three hours and a dozen different threats to get Gerard into Frank’s shower, but afterward Frank went down on him gleefully, reveling in the clean, sharp scent of Gerard. Frank vowed to take in that scent for as long as he could keep Gerard in his bed.

**#011-Storm: Ray Toro/Mikey Way**

Mikey didn’t like storms. When he was little he’d run to Gerard, letting his brother hug him close and sleep in his bed. Up until a now, he still did that, crawling into Gerard’s bunk. But now when the lightning and thunder got too much for him he went to Ray instead, letting him engulf Mikey in a hug, and hiding his face in Ray’s chest. Ray would kiss him and run his hands over Mikey’s body until he ignored the storm, his mind filled with nothing but Ray. Later he’d fall asleep in Ray’s arms, the storm completely forgotten.

**#012-Lessons: Ray Toro/Mikey Way**

If he was going to be in his brother’s band, he was going to have to actually learn to play bass. So he went to Ray, offering what little money he had in exchange for lessons.

“I don’t want your money Mikey, but I’ll give you lessons.”

“Will you take something?” Mikey felt bad, he was sure Ray made about as much as he did.

“Go on a date with me.” Ray asked, blushing and looking at his feet.

So they went on a date and didn’t stop going on dates, even after Mikey finally learned how to play bass.

**#013-Apology: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

When Gerard was finally clean, the first person he went to was Mikey. He had so much to apologize for, the drinking, the drugs, the cheating. He found Mikey in Frank’s hotel room, and got down on his knees and prayed that when he was through, Mikey might forgive him.

Mikey sighed and pulled Gerard up in the middle of his speech, kissing him silent “I’m not mad about the drinking, or the drugs, or even that you fucked Bert, what I am mad about is that you tried to leave me. You never get to do that to me.”

**#014-Relief: Gerard Way**

After Mikey left the Paramour, Gerard was a mess. How could he have not seen what was happening to his own brother? Was he so selfish that he hadn’t even realized Mikey was damn near suicidal? Whatever progress they had made on the album stopped after Mikey left, Gerard was too worried to even think about writing and he was sure that Frank, Ray, and Bob felt the same.  It was two weeks later when his phone rang, and Gerard flew across the room to answer it.

“Hey Gee.”

Gerard collapsed into a chair, feeling like he could finally breathe.

**#015-Breeze: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Gerard should have known better than to bet against Frank. But he did and here he was, dressed in drag and waiting for Frank to stop fucking laughing at him.

“Will you shut the fuck up and come on? I’m not exactly enjoying my balls swinging in the breeze.”

“You don’t have underwear on?” That sent Frank into more laughter.

“I hate you so much Frank Iero.”

Frank straightened up and grinned “You make a beautiful woman Gee, I’m not sure I’m fit to be seen with you.”

Gerard smiled “You’re not, now let’s go, we have reservations for eight.”

**#016-Fading: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

He ran his hand through his hair, looking into the mirror with a sigh. He loved the red, loved the way it made him look, but it faded so fast. He’d get Frank to redo it tomorrow. Frank made dying his hair awesome. He’d massage Gerard’s head while he worked the color into the strands of hair, and then when they were waiting, he’d drop to his knees right there in the bathroom and suck Gerard off, spending the twenty-five minutes trying and succeeding at sucking his brains out through his dick. Yeah, Gerard loved having Frank do his hair.

**#017-Passion: Mikey Way/Frank Iero**

Mikey had never seen someone play guitar with as much passion as Frank did. He put his whole body into it, throwing himself around the stage, almost never missing a note. Watching Frank was one of Mikey’s favorite things to do while they were on stage. He’d stand back and watch as Frank writhed on the stage floor or grinded against his brother. Mikey would watch with a small smile, because he knew that no matter how much energy Frank spent on stage afterward they’d find an empty dressing room and he would fuck Mikey with just as much passion.

**#018-Stay: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

Gerard sat on the side of the bed, head in his hands. He could feel the heat from Mikey’s body behind him. What had he been thinking? He’d slept with Mikey, had fucked his little brother. He’d sworn to himself that he would never act on his feelings, would never ruin Mikey like that. He grabbed his pants, when Mikey shifted behind him.

“Stay.”

“…Mikey…”

“Please Gerard; I wanted it as much as you did, I still do.” Mikey sat up, resting his head against Gerard’s back. “Please stay.”

“…ok.”

He’d stay, and hope Mikey felt the same come morning.

**#019-Rain: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Frank hated the rain. Mostly because every time he went out in it he ended up sick, and he hated getting sick. But Gerard loved the rain, loved the way it smelled and how it made things look. It was pouring outside right now, just the right amount according to Gerard, who had gone out in it. Frank watched from the window as Gerard turned his face up, letting the water soak him through. He turned toward Frank and grinned wide. Fuck it, Frank thought, slipping on his rain boots. If he got sick Gerard would take care of him.

**#020-Promise: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

They would never be able to get married, would never be able to recognize their relationship in public as anything beyond brothers. But they didn’t need to, the only people who mattered knew. They’re mother had hugged them, told them she would always love them, no matter what. So here they were, in a darkened parking lot behind their bus, surrounded by their band and a few friends as they exchanged the closest thing to wedding vows they’d get. Frank handed them the rings they’d picked out earlier that day with a grin.

They sealed their promises with a kiss.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**#021-Candles: Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

The electricity went out around nine that night and Frank was woken from his nap by the sounds of Mikey tripping over their entire living room. “Mikey sit down before you kill yourself.”

Mikey grumbled and made his way back to the couch “I wanted to get the candles.”

Frank smiled, sitting up “I’ll get them, now sit.”

Frank sat the emergency candles up around the room, lighting them as he went. Then he was back to the couch, sitting in Mikey’s lap with a grin, sliding a hand under his shirt, “There, now how shall we pass the time?” 

**#022-Revenge: Ray Toro**

Ray knew that Revenge could be the album that put them on the charts. He also knew that would only happen if the band could pull out of this pit they were in. He had a feeling not all of them would make it out as he watched Otter push past the Way brothers, nearly making Gerard fall over. He sighed and reached out, steadying Gerard, who gave him a shaky smile. Otter might not be there in the end, but Gerard was getting better and he was the cornerstone of the band. Without him, there wouldn’t be one at all.

**#023-Time: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

Ten years. Gerard could barely believe it when Mikey told him; it seemed like yesterday that they were playing basement shows in Jersey. Gerard knew they had all changed in the ten years they’d been together, he was sober, Ray was married, Frank was a _father_ , but to Gerard, Mikey was the one who had changed the most. He had grown from a quiet, awkward boy who hid himself behind booze, pills, and glasses, into this beautifully confident man.

“What are you thinking about?”

Gerard smiled at Mikey and pulled him into a kiss “Time’s a funny thing isn’t it?”

**#024-Perfect: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Two sets of high pitched giggles drew Gerard down from his studio. He inched his way down the stairs, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on in the living room. Leaning against the wall, Gerard smiled when he saw the source of the giggles. Frank was sprawled on the floor, their son on top of him, in the midst of an epic tickle fight.

Frank looked up and grinned, “Hey Michael, look it’s daddy!”

Gerard braced himself as forty pounds of child launched at him with a shriek “Daddy!”

Gerard had never enjoyed a tickle fight more than now.

**#025-Eyes: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Michael Lee Way-Iero (because Gerard was a sentimental fucker) was born on December 12th at 11:59 at night. He came out kicking and screaming and Frank had never been as proud in his life. He was holding him now, settled in an armchair while he waited for Gerard to come back with coffee.  Frank looked down to see Michael staring up at him.

Frank swallowed and blinked back tears, “Hey baby boy.” He whispered, running a finger over Michael’s cheek gently.

“Frank, did he wake up?”

Frank looked up at Gerard, breaking out into a grin. “He has your eyes.”

**#026-Bloom: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

Gerard didn’t know what possessed him to buy the flower, he’d just seen them for sale on his way home and Mikey had been looking so sad this week. He pushed the basement door open and sighed, Mikey was going to laugh at him for sure, but if it took some of the gloominess out of his eyes, then Gerard didn’t care.

“Mikey? I got you something.”

Mikey sat up and Gerard handed him the flower, smiling when Mikey stuck his nose in it, a small smile breaking out on his face.

Not such a stupid idea after all then.

**#027-Beginning: Frank Iero**

Frank pushed his way through the crowd, making his way back to the bar. The guys would be on any minute, Ray had just finished setting their stage up. He grabbed a bar stool and climbed up on it, balancing on his knees and ignoring the bartender bitching at him to get down. This was My Chem’s first gig, and he’d be damned if he missed it. They were all drunk off their asses, but Frank had a good feeling about this. He grinned as Gerard sauntered out, grabbing the mic stand and growling into it.

Fuck yeah, they were gonna rock.

**#028-Bath: Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

Sometimes, Frank just wanted a bath. There was something about soaking in a tub full of scalding water that relaxed Frank more than anything. It was even better when he could convince Mikey to join him. It was a tight fit, but soon Frank was leaning back against Mikey’s chest with a happy sigh.

“You’re crushing my balls.”

Frank grinned “You’ll get over it.”

Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist “You like my balls; you shouldn’t want to crush them.”

Frank rolled his eyes and slipped further down, reaching around to awkwardly pat Mikey’s groin.

“There, now let me bathe in peace.”

**#029-Object: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

It was just a stupid t-shirt, worn and stretched out from years of use, Gerard had given it to Frank years ago during a tour he barely remembered and it was Frank’s favorite thing in the world. The shirt only came out when Gerard went on his trips for Umbrella Academy and Frank stayed behind.

“You still have this old thing?” Gerard asked, having found it while packing.

“It’s a comfort object.” He mumbled and distracted Gerard before he could tease him.

But that night Frank found it folded neatly on the bed and slipped it on with a smile.

**#030-Lost: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

Only Gerard could get them lost in London. They had been trying to find this art store that Gerard just had to see and then Mikey had pulled him into an alley outside the store to make out once he’d had enough of seeing Gerard flail over all the different pencils and papers. Gerard made nerding out over art supplies especially hot. That was two hours ago. Now they were wandering around trying to find the venue again.

“I told you I would find it!”

Mikey sighed when he saw the venue.  He was never indulging Gerard’s “artist needs” again.

**#031-Pride: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

“Gee, I know you like dramatics and all, but isn’t this a little…cliché?” Frank asked as Gerard pulled him through the crowded street.

“I know, and we probably shouldn’t do it like this but...” Gerard stopped and turned to Frank, “Please?”

Frank sighed “Is here alright? I’m not sure I want to fight that crowd.” There were more and more people the farther in they got.

Gerard grinned “Yeah, I see at least three MCR shirts.”

Frank smiled and pulled Gerard to him, they kissed long and hard and Frank was sure he saw at least one camera pointed at them.

**#032-Death: Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

They tried everything the vet had recommended, but in the end, they had to let Sweet Pea go. Mikey dug a small grave for her in their backyard, with a small headstone made by Gerard and they held a little funeral for her. Afterward, Mikey tucked Frank into their bed and cuddled up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel Frank shaking as he tried not to cry.

“I’m so sorry Frankie.” He murmured into Frank’s hair.

“I miss her already Mikey.”

“Me too.”

But Frank would miss her more so Mikey just held him close and tight and hoped it helped some.

**#033-Dance: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Frank didn’t dance. He grinded in clubs and writhed onstage, but he didn’t dance, especially not whatever fancy dance his mom was trying to teach him for the wedding. He grumbled and crossed his arms as his mom once again tried to show him the steps.

“Why are we doing this? It’s our wedding mom; we don’t have to dance if we don’t want to.”

His mom glared at him and he shut his mouth, but glared at Gerard who was laughing silently behind her.

“Now Frankie, come here and try again with Gerard.”

Why had he let his mom plan everything?

**#034-Remember: Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

Frank was still surprised that he remembered the day he and Mikey got together. He’d been drunk off his ass when he’d draped himself over Mikey one day on the bus and had mumbled into Mikey’s neck that he loved him. Mikey had rolled his eyes, but Frank had been serious and he was not letting go of Mikey.

_“Frankie, if you let me go and remember this tomorrow I’ll let you take me on a date alright?”_

Frank had subsided then and passed out.

“Hey Mikes, you remember our first date?”

Mikey nodded against Frank’s chest “Little vegan place in Iowa, why?”

“Just remembering.”

**#035-Savage (Violent): Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

Gerard had been called a lot of things in the papers recently, but this one really pissed Mikey off. This tabloid was trying to write Gerard off as some violent abuser, that he was the reason Mikey rarely spoke in public.

“Mikey, just ignore it, the fans know it’s a lie, and it doesn’t bother me.” Gerard said, kissing the top of his head as he passed.

“It doesn’t bother you that they’re saying you fucking beat me?”

“Ok that bothers me, but we can’t do anything about it.” Gerard sat down and pulled Mikey close, kissing him. “I love you and that’s what matters.”

Mikey sighed and dropped the paper “Love you too Gee.”

**#036-Late: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Only Gerard would be late to his own damn wedding. He scrambled out of the car and ran into the small tent that was his dressing room. He was met by his mother, who shook her head but pinned a rose to his jacket and shooed him out before slipping into her own seat up front. He swallowed nervously as he walked forward, keeping his eyes on Frank the entire time. This was it, in a few minutes, they’d be married, and he’d be Frank’s forever.

Frank grinned at him and took his hands, as the priest started to speak.

**#037-Sugar: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

Mikey Way was the stillest person in the world until you gave him sugar. Gerard was torn between thanking and killing whoever had given it to Mikey as his climbed into Gerard’s lap, knocking aside his sketchbook and smelling of chocolate.

Gerard gasped as Mikey mouthed at his neck, “Who gave you chocolate?”

“Frank.” Mikey mumbled against skin before biting down hard, making Gerard whimper and grind up against him. Mikey slid a hand between them and palmed Gerard’s cock through his jeans.

“Fuck.” Gerard gasped as Mikey got his hand inside, gripping his cock. He’d definitely be thanking Frank later.

**#038-Change: Mikey Way/Gerard Way**

When Mikey got his eye surgery, he didn’t let anyone go with him, despite Gerard damn near begging him. He didn’t know why, but Mikey wanted to do this himself. When the cab dropped him back home, he stood in the driveway nervously. He’d had glasses for as long as he could remember. What if he looked weird?

“Are you gonna stand there or come in and let me see you?” Gerard asked from the front door.

Mikey flipped him off and followed him inside. “You’ll tell me if I look like shit?” He slid the sunglasses off his face.

Gerard grinned and stepped forward; laying a hand on Mikey’s cheek “You look beautiful.”

**#039-Hope: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Frank didn’t let himself hope that Gerard would stay sober this time until he saw him walk through the club they were in and not once look over at the bar. Gerard had been sober for almost a month now; about how long he usually lasted before Frank would find him passed out drunk somewhere. But as he watched Gerard make his way through the club, eyes straight ahead, not even flinching when someone’s beer splashed onto his shirt, Frank knew this was it.

When Gerard made it to Frank’s side, Frank wrapped his arms around him “I’m so proud of you.”

**#040-Dawn: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Frank was never awake this early unless he never went to bed the night before. But he’d heard Gerard up and about in the front of the bus and slipped out of his bunk to join him. “What are you doing up so early?” he asked, curling up on the couch next to Gerard.

“Wanted to watch the sunrise.” Gerard said, wrapping his arm around Frank and kissing him softly.

“Worth it?” Frank yawned and snuggled into Gerard’s side.

Gerard smiled, shifting until they were lying down, Frank tucked into his side. “Yeah, it was.”  

“M’glad.”

“Go back to sleep Frankie.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 4 short, but real life hates me and I'm getting ready to start school. They will be added on the next chapter and I'm sorry for cutting it short but I figured it was better than nothing. :(

**#041-Hero: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

It was just a normal school project but it damn near brought Frank to tears when Michael handed it to him. _Who is your hero_ had been the prompt and Michael had drawn a stick figure with bright red hair, holding what Frank guessed was a microphone. MY HERO IS MY DADDY was scribbled at the top.

“Michael, how about we go show this to daddy?” Frank picked him up and they headed into Gerard’s studio.

Michael wiggled loose and ran up to Gerard “Daddy, daddy, look what I made!”

Gerard stared at the drawing before scooping Michael up into a hug. “Thanks buddy, looks just like me” he said, a little choked up.

Frank wasn’t surprised by Michael’s drawing, Gerard was his hero too.

**#042-Annoy: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

There wasn’t a lot Gerard did that annoyed Mikey, but this was definitely one of them. Gerard was pacing around the lounge of the bus, which normally didn’t bother Mikey, but he kept making that damned clicking noise with his mouth.

Mikey slammed his book shut “Will you shut up!”

Gerard stopped and looked at Mikey in confusion. “I’m…not talking?”

“Stop clicking your damn tongue, it’s driving me insane.”

Gerard smirked “Why don’t you put my tongue to better use then?”

Mikey stood up and grabbed Gerard’s shirt, tugging him toward the bunks “Maybe I will, how do you feel about blowing me?”

“I think I like that idea.”

**#043-Trouble: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Frank knew he was screwed as soon as his coffee hit the sketches lying on the table. It was an accident; he’d tripped over Peppers, making his coffee slosh over the side of his mug. But the damage was done, and Frank knew those sketches were important. He panicked and hid the sketches.

It wasn’t until later that evening that Gerard said anything. “Frankie, have you seen the sketches that were on the table?”

Frank clutched the remote “…um…no?”

Gerard crossed his arms and stared at Frank “Frank, where are my sketches?”

Frank blushed, “Isplitcoffeeonthemandpanickedandhidthem.”

“In English Frank.”

Frank sighed. “I spilt coffee on them and panicked. I hid them under the sink.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and went to retrieve his drawings. “You could have just told me, I wouldn’t have gotten mad.”

Frank blushed harder “I know.”

Gerard grinned “It’s ok; I love you despite your idiotic tendencies.”

**#044-Imagine: Mikey Way/Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Gerard had an imagination unlike any else, it was an amazing thing, but sometimes it got the better of him, and he was left with horrific nightmares. They didn’t happen often anymore, but when they did they left Gerard a shaking sobbing mess. When they happened, Frank and Mikey would crawl into his bunk, Frank crowded against the wall and Mikey on top of Gerard, surrounding him with their bodies. They would whisper to him, all the things they were going to do to him at the next hotel stop, and Frank would run his fingers through Gerard’s hair until he fell back asleep, his nightmares forgotten. 

**#045-Believe: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Gerard had never believed in himself, that was his biggest problem. Despite the band being a success, he never once thought he’d deserved anything. He knew Mikey believed in him, but part of him always thought that was just because Mikey was his little brother, and little brothers looked up to their big brothers.

When he got with Frank, that all changed. Frank didn’t let Gerard tear himself down, or think he wasn’t good enough. And eventually Gerard started to believe that the things Frank said were true. After all, why would Frank be with someone like him if they weren’t?

“You idiot,” Frank said when Gerard voiced this “I’m with you because I’m in love with you.”

Gerard believed him.

**#046-Words: Mikey Way/Frank Iero**

Words weren’t Mikey’s specialty; he couldn’t charm people like Gerard did. And he had no idea how to tell Frank how much he meant to him. It wasn’t that Frank didn’t know Mikey loved him, Mikey told him that on a daily basis, but Mikey could never put into words how happy Frank made him, or how content he was being with Frank.

He was lying in bed with Frank wrapped around him “I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and I can’t, I can’t figure the words out.”

Frank looked up “I already know. The fact that you laugh and smile for me tells me that.”

That was true; the only other person Mikey was completely open with was Gerard.

“I don’t need your words Mikeyway, I have you, that’s more than enough for me.”

**#47-Home: Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

Frank loved being on tour, but he loved being home even more. Especially now, when home included having Mikey wrapped around him in bed, snoring softly into his ear. They didn’t get to sleep together much on tour, hotel nights were limited and the bunks barely fit one. So Frank was going to take advantage of their two week vacation and keep Mikey in bed for as much of it as possible. He snuggled closer; Mikey was warm and wrapped his arms around Frank tight, mumbling softly into Frank’s hair before rubbing his face into the side of Frank’s head. Yeah, Frank loved being home.

**#048-Understand: Ray Toro/Mikey Way**

Ray didn’t always understand Mikey, knew Mikey didn’t always function on the same wavelength as everyone else. But that was one of the reasons he loved him. Loved his dry humor that not everyone and sometimes even he didn’t understand. Loved that he didn’t always make sense when he talked, loved the way he and Gerard were almost mind-melded with each other, his addiction to coffee, even the way he dressed. The things that you couldn’t really understand about Mikey were the things that Ray loved the most, because they were the things that made Mikey, Mikey.

**#049-Cage: Frank Iero/Gerard Way**

When Frank saw the little puppy curled up inside the pet store cage, he knew he wasn’t leaving without it. He dragged Gerard into the store and knelt by the cage, cooing at the puppy.

“Frankie, we really don’t need another dog.” Gerard sighed.

“But look at her Gee, we can’t just leave her here!” the puppy whined and Frank turned back to the cage, cooing and talking softly to the pup.

Gerard sighed and turned to find the store assistant “I’d like to buy the puppy he’s cooing over please.”

The girl laughed and handed him the papers “I kind of figured.”

Gerard filled them out quickly and handed over his card with a wince, pet store dogs were expensive, and turned back to Frank, who was still kneeling by the cage. “Get her out of there Frankie, she’s yours.”

Frank stood up with a grin and lifted the puppy from the cage, cradling her gently. “You are the best boyfriend ever.”

Gerard rolled his eyes but smiled “I better be, considering how much I just spent.”

Frank laughed and kissed his cheek “Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

**#050-Animal: Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

Mikey had never used the phrase ‘animal in bed’ before he started dating Frank. He wasn’t always like that, most of the time he fucked Mikey slow and sweet, telling Mikey how much he loved him. Or Mikey fucked him, pinning him to the mattress with long slow thrusts. But every once in a while Frank would get in a mood. A mood that left Mikey with hickeys, finger shaped bruises and feeling fucked out for days.

“Jesus Christ Frankie, what the hell was that?” Mikey panted, face first in the mattress he felt like Frank just fucked him through. He could already feel the bruises on his hips and he was sure there was a bite mark on his shoulder.

He felt Frank shrug “Not sure, I just wanted to fuck you.”

Mikey snorted “I couldn’t tell, fucking animal is what you are.”

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Now Frank sounded concerned.

“No, I’m fine. Now go get me a washcloth, I can feel your come drying on my thighs.”

He felt Frank slid off the bed and sighed. Fucking animal. He loved it.

**#051-Woods: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

The Way brothers didn’t like nature; they avoided it as much as they possibly could. But they had snuck away from the party they were at and into the edge of the local woods, where Gerard held Mikey up against a tree, Mikey’s legs wrapped around his waist.

Gerard broke their kiss and kissed his way down Mikey’s neck, biting down where his neck and shoulder met. He slipped his hand from Mikey’s back; pressing his closer to the tree so he didn’t slid, and wrapped it around their cocks, grateful they’d ditched their pants, even more grateful for the trees and bushes that hid them.

It didn’t take long until Mikey gasped and arched against him, coming over Gerard’s hand. He wiggled until Gerard let him down and dropped to his knees, taking Gerard’s cock in his mouth. Soon Gerard tensed and with a moan muffled by his hand he came, feeling Mikey swallow around him. Fuck. Thank god for nature.

**#052-Lust: Gerard Way/Mikey Way**

Mikey knew he wanted Gerard almost as soon as he figured out what his dick was for. He also knew that he wasn’t supposed to want Gerard, so he kept in to himself, pushed it down and tried to forget about it. That worked relatively well until Gerard came up to him on stage one night and licked his fucking chest.

Mikey stumbled off stage that night still feeling Gerard’s tongue against his skin.

“Mikey, you alright?” Gerard asked.

“No, I’m not. You can’t do shit like that to me Gerard.”

“What…Mikey, I’m sorry; I didn’t think you’d care.” Gerard stepped forward, only to stop when Mikey stepped away from him. “Please don’t be mad.”

Mikey ran his fingers through his hair “I’m not mad…I just…” Fuck it. He stepped forward and grabbed Gerard’s shirt, pulling him in and kissing him hard and fast. He pulled back and shuddered “It means something different to me, don’t do it again.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Gerard standing there in shock. It seemed he wasn’t over his brother after all.

**#053-Dare: Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

Mikey had gotten the game from Pete, who’d gotten it from some fan. They were beyond bored, so they pulled it out and set up in the lounge, Frank and Ray cackling as Gerard stuttered through telling them about losing his virginity, and wincing in sympathy when Mikey told them about getting kicked in the balls by an ex.

“Frankie, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Frank grinned.

“Kiss the person you’re most attracted to.”

Fuck. The grin dropped off his face but he got to his knees and leaned over enough to place a quick kiss to Mikey’s lips before sitting back with a blush not looking at Mikey. The game went on into the night, but he felt Mikey’s gaze on him the entire time. It made him wonder if maybe his feelings might be returned.

**#054-Spell: Mikey Way/Frank Iero**

“How in the hell did I fall for such a slob?” Frank grumbled as he picked…something off the counter and tossed it toward the overflowing trashcan. Arms wrapped around his waist and Mikey rested his chin on Frank’s shoulder.

“I put a spell on you.”

“A spell?” Frank snorted, although Mikey did believe in that stuff and you never knew with a Way. He felt Mikey nod against his shoulder.

“A spell to make you love me and forget all about cleanliness and hygiene.”

Frank snickered and turned around in Mikey’s arms, reaching up to run a hand through greasy hair “I think your spell worked.”

Mikey nodded again and leaned down, kissing Frank lightly “Of course it did.”

**#055-Pray: Gerard Way/Frank Iero**

Frank hadn’t prayed in years, hadn’t given God or religion a passing thought since he was a teenager. But recently, he’d been doing a lot of praying. Praying that Gerard wouldn’t forget the lyrics again. Praying the line he saw Gerard snort didn’t have anything else in it. Praying Gerard wouldn’t choke on his vomit again.

He was praying now, watching Gerard shiver and shake, curled up in a small ball on the bed. Praying that he made it through the night, that he didn’t go looking for the razor Frank had in his suitcase, or try and drink rubbing alcohol again.

“Frankie?”

Frank leaned over and stroked greasy hair back. “Yeah Gee?”

“I’m done, I swear. No more.”

Frank prayed that was a promise Gerard would keep.

**#056-Warmth: Frank Iero/Mikey Way**

Mikey was cold, he was shivering inside his hoodie and jacket, curled up in his bunk trying to sleep. The heat was broken on the bus, and the others were bundled up in their bunks too. But Mikey always got colder quicker, he was pretty much skin and bones. He didn’t turn over when his bunk curtain opened but when a warm body pressed against his back he sighed and sank into it. “Frankie…”

Frank was a goddamn furnace all year around. This made for awesome cuddles in the winter. He slipped warm hands under Mikey’s shirts, “Didn’t want you to freeze to death, Gerard would kill me.”

“Heh, Mikeycicle.”

Frank snorted and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck “Go to sleep.”

Mikey was warm, and Frank was comfortable. So he slept. 


End file.
